The Best Things in Life
by ninjagogreen
Summary: THis is about a girl named Amber (That's me!) and her friends and family. Her, the ninja, and her brothers (the ninja turtles) have just graduated high school. Join them as they go through life, pregnancy, dealing with enimies, new powers, love, and death. (I don't own ninjago or its charecters. Same with ninja turtles. I don't own them)


**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz** **xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw** **ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

The Best Things in Life!

(A Ninjago Fanfic)

N injago Lover

Chapter 1: The Graduation Gift

Amber's P.O.V

It is the day of our grad party! I am soo exited! Then my phone starts ringing. "I know who that is" Kai had text me.

(Texting)

Kai: Hey Wolfy!

A mber: Hey Flamy!

Kai: I have a surprise for you!

Amber: What?

Kai: Come in the dojo.

Amber: Ok! I'll be down in a second!

Kai: ok hurry!

I through my phone on my bed and darted to the dojo. I saw Kai standing by the weapons. I walked up to him and he smiled. Then he gave me a small box. I opened it and I found half of a yin and yang dragon necklace. "KAI, I LOVE IT!" I hugged Kai. "Thank you!" I said. Kai hugged me back and smiled. "You're welcome" he said. We pulled away and he took my necklace and put it on my neck. "Where is the other half?" I asked him. "Look" he said. He pulled down his shirt collar and I saw the other half. Kai gave me an evil smile. "I have more gifts for you. But you have to wait until after the party for them." He said in a dark voice. I smiled. "I can't wait!" I said. "Neither can I. So, I am going to be generous and give you half of your gift now!" Kai picked me up and took me into his room and shut the door behind us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's P.O.V

"HEY GUYS!" Jay said getting everyone's attention. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING THAT WE ALL LOVE!" He yelled. "What is it Jay?" Cole said. "THIS!" Jay said as he pushed a button and Uptown Funk came on. Then Amber and Lloyd got up on stage and started to sing and dance to the song. Then After a minute Leo, Cole, Jay, Kai, Donnie, Mikey, and me got up on stage with them and started to sing and dance with them. And Master Splinter was videotaping the whole thing. After that song was over Cake by the Ocean came on. And we sang and danced to that as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(b/c I'm lazy I decided to skip to the next morning)

Amber's P.O.V

I woke up next to Kai in his bed. I smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. But then I started to feel a growing pain in my stomach. I then realized that I was about to puke! So, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, trying to hold it in. Luckily I made it in time. While I was puking I heard someone knock on the bathroom door. "Amber, are you alright?" Kai said with a worried tone. "Yeah, I must of drank too much last night!" I said. "Ok. I'll go tell the Sensei's that you are sick." He said. "Ok." I responded. Then he left and after 5 minutes someone knocked on the door. "who is it?" I managed to ask before puking again. "It's me, Misako. May I come in?" She said. "Yeah, sure." I said before puking again. "Are you ok?" she asked me worried. "Yeah, I probably just drank too much last night." I said feeling like I was done puking. So I flushed the toilet and just sat on the floor. "Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked crouching down on the floor. "No. I can't remember anything after we were taking shots." I said. "Hmmm. Where did you wake up this morning?" she asked. "In Kai's room. Why?" I asked. "Here." She said getting up and getting in the cabinet. "I hid these here just in case." She said. Curiosity coming over me I ask "In case of what?" Then she pulled out a box that said 'pregnancy test'. Then I broke. "WHAT! SO you're thinking that I'm….." I said/yelled. "Pregnant. Not really but…. It is a possibility." She said. Then she handed me the box. I open it and took one out. "ok. I'll do it!" I said. Misako got up and walked into the hallway. "I'll wait out here" she said. "ok" I replied.

(10 minutes later)

"Misako!" I said a little scared. She opened the door and walked in. "Yes?" she said. I showed her the test. "Master Splinter is going to kill me!" I said. "I'll go talk to him for you. Alright?" she said. "Alright." I responded. "Now you should go tell Kai." She said. "Ok" I said. She left to go find Splinter, and I left to go find Kai.

Kai's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. Jay was passed out on the couch. So I can't watch tv. I'm worried about Amber. I hope she is ok. The good thing is that I can remember a little bit after we took the shots. Me and Amber went to my room and hit it off. (If you know what I mean.;) If not then ask.) 'I wonder if she is pregnant.' I thought to myself. "Kai." I turned around and saw Amber. She looked a little nervous. "Feeling better?" I asked. "Yeah, a little….. I have to tell you something." she said. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm…..*sigh* I'm pregnant!" she said. *0_0* "AMBER! THAT IS AWESOME!" I said excited about becoming a father. I hugged her and spun her around. "I can't wait till the baby is born!" I said. She giggled. "Do the others know?" I asked her. "I do now!" Lloyd said shocked. "Lloyd!" Amber and I said at the same time. "So, you two are going to have a baby?" he asked. "Yes!" I said. "Congrats guys!" he said smiling. "So, does everyone else know yet?" I asked Amber. "Misako does. And she is talking to Master Splinter about this." she said. Then Splinter walked in and hugged me and Amber. "Did Misako tell you?" Amber asked him. "Yes. And I am fine with this. I am happy for you both!" he said smiling at us. "Thanks. I'm happy that you are not mad about this!" she said. "Just know this, until the baby is born, you should not fight. Unless it is an absolute emergency!" he said. "Yes Sensei!" she said. Then we went and told everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber's P.O.V

The boys went off on a mission. And I am stuck at the monastery. I have been pregnant for about 2 months and I already am showing. But at least I have my computer to keep me busy. I decided to play 5 Nights at Freddy's 2. I am trying to defeat the 5th night. Then my phone started to ring. It was Kai. "Hello?" I said. "Amber! We need help!" he said. "Ok! Help will be there soon!" I said. I turned off my computer and went to the weapons closet. I got my swords and put on my ninja gi. Then I ran out the door and changed into my wolf form. And ran to where the others are.

Amber

W hen I found the others they were outnumbered. So I ran over to help them. But I was stopped by Karai. "Well, well, well! Took you long enough to show up!" she said. "Karai! I should have known you were here!" I said growling at her wile we circled each other. (Karai can change into a wolf as well.)

Karai

"I sense that you are pregnant. It would be a shame for you to lose your baby." she said. Then she attacked me. Wile we were fighting Kai noticed me. "AMBER!" he yelled. I looked at him. Then, when I wasn't paying attention Karai knocked me out. I fell to the ground unconscious.

Kai's P.O.V

I ran over to Amber and tried to protect her. Then the others were able to help. After 2 minutes Karai and the Foot Clan retreated. Then I picked Amber up and we went back to the monastery. When we got there I took Amber to Donnie's lab. He checked to make sure the baby and Amber are ok. "Amber and the baby are ok." Donnie told me. "But….. you are not having a baby." he said. "WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE BABY AND AMBER ARE OK!" I said almost in tears. "I did. But what I am saying is that you are having twins!" he said. "*0_0*… We're having twins?" I said. "Yes!" he said smiling. I smiled. Knowing that my girlfriend and babies are ok. "So, how long do you think until she wakes up?" I asked him. "It depends." He said. "Ok." I said. Then Garmadon walked in as Donnie walked out. "What happened?" he asked. "Karai knocked her out." I said. "Is the baby ok?" he asked. "Yes. But we aren't having one." I said. "What?" he said. "We are having twins!" I said. He looked at Amber and then at me and smiled. "I am happy for you both." He said. Then Amber's eyes started to open. "Amber! You're awake!" I said. "Is the baby ok?" she asked. "Yes! And we're having twins!" I said. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yes!" I told her. She looked at her baby bump and smiled! "At least they are ok!" she said. "I'll give you two some time to talk." Garmadon said and walked out. "Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked her. "Not really." she said. "We should go tell the others that we are having twins!" I said. "Yeah. We should!" she said. We walked out of the lab and told everyone the news.


End file.
